


nose kisses

by un_loyalhoe



Series: soft markhyuck hours [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, author tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe
Summary: "i'll see. i have to do porno for our english class and i don't know when it will end. " mark casually says and takes a sip of his coffee. it tastes weird but donghyuck made it for him so he will just suck it up. meanwhile, donghyuck is choking again. he couldn't believe his ears.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soft markhyuck hours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	nose kisses

**Author's Note:**

> since i spend most of my time scrolling in pinterest, i gathered quite a number of prompts so i'll just merge them into one. 
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm very sorry if there's an error. lowercase intended.

as bizarre as it sounds, mark and donghyuck met in the hallway. so it's probably not bizarre. mark was just laughing and telling stories with johnnny in the middle of the said hallway. 

"dude, my stomach growled super loud in french ohmygod." mark's whole body froze once he realizes his mistake. "i would like to clarify, my stomach _did not_ growl in french. it growled in french class, i apologize. "

johnny is not having it as he's already busy laughing his lungs out. _"bonjour."_ the taller started wheezing like he just said the funniest thing ever. mark stares at him, unimpressed. 

_"le growl. "_ an unfamiliar voice adds. johnny's knees buckles, throwing his head back in laughter but not before giving the stranger a high five. mark's eyes widens comically. he couldn't believe that a stranger is making fun of him. and a cute one too, his mind helpfully supplies. 

" i'm lee donghyuck by the way. " the stranger, donghyuck, introduces himself. he flashes mark a sheepish but not sorry at all grin. "sorry, can't stop myself on adding that _very_ necessary detail. "

that's how they met. now, one year has passed and johnny graduated, leaving them in this hell hole. donghyuck clings to mark like a koala every second he can. 

let's go to the present where mark and donghyuck is in the cafeteria with their new best friends, johnny be damned. jisung is trying to study but chenle is channeling his inner dolphin beside him, jeno is playing a game on his phone while renjun is trying to distract him and jaemin is just forcefully shoving foods in jeno's mouth. donghyuck is busy clinging to mark as usual. 

"what was _that?_ " mark exclaims when donghyuck kissed his nose. the latter sends him a bright smile, almost blinding mark in the process. "affection."

the older scrunched his nose at that. "disgusting." donghyuck isn't hurt, really. it's not like mark's words affects his life greatly. okay, maybe he is a _little tiny teeny_ bit hurt. the younger just pouted and went back on eating his lunch. 

"do it again. " multiple eyebrows shot up at that. 

jisung froze midway in flipping pages, chenle have his mouth wide open, jaemin's hand that's holding a spoon to feed jeno went still right in front of jeno's expectant mouth, jeno's phone let out a noise to say that his character died, renjun halts into a stop from slapping jeno's arm in shock and lastly, donghyuck started choking on his food. 

"woah, is this real? mark hyung? craving for hyuck's affection? " mark went red from jaemin's statement. "i am a fully capable man, i _do not_ crave for anyone's affection! "

"yeah sure, jan. " renjun mocks him, amusement clear in his eyes. they started chattering while ignoring a distinct choking sound coming from their dying friend. chenle thankfully notices donghyuck's suffering. 

"guys, i think he's dying. " donghyuck can feel many eyes burning holes in his trembling body. jisung suddenly pulls his phone out of his pockets. "siri, what to do when a person is choking? "

donghyuck almost thought he's going to die. what's the use of having six friends when they won't even help you during your time of need. jeno, bless his soul, hands him his half empty bottle of water. donghyuck eagerly started chugging it down to remove the offending piece of food that's stuck in his throat. 

after deeming it safe enough, he put the bottle down and gives jeno a bro hug. donghyuck pulls away from the hug and glares at the rest of his useless friends. especially mark. he's the sole reason on why he almost died. 

"why do i even put up with your stupid asses? " donghyuck faces mark, the older not subtly inching away from him. "especially you! " 

mark gives him his dumb puppy dog eyes and donghyuck curses himself for being such a weak bitch. he angrily pinches the older's cheeks causing him to let out a pathetic whine. "hyuckieee, staph. "

donghyuck decided to be kind today and let mark go. the latter rubs his cheeks to ease the pain, grumbling to himself about shitty friends. 

"mark, look at me. " like the naive boy that he is, mark immediately turns to face donghyuck, who places a kiss on his nose again. their friends' fake gagging noise intensifies. 

-

it's sunday, the perfect day to be lazy and just try to mold yourself and your comfy bed as one. but instead of doing that, mark is here in donghyuck's house, his bedroom to be exact, trying to make the latter understand the formulas needed for his exam tomorrow. procrastination at its finest.

"math is _sooooo_ hard. why do we even need to memorize these formulas? like duhh, we're not gonna need it in the future anyway! " donghyuck whines at mark, snuggling affectionately on his shoulder. mark just sighs as he let him be since he's too used with donghyuck's antics now. 

"you wouldn't have a hard time right now if you actually listened and didn't sleep most of the time. " mark says in a matter-of-fact tone promptly causing donghyuck to let out more pitiful whines. 

"well, excuse me for not putting some dumb letters and numbers in my priority list. " rolling his eyes, mark pushes donghyuck away to grab his backpack. he put his hand inside and blindly feels around the bag for his chapstick. mark made a noise of accomplishment when he finally managed to get his chapstick. 

"what flavor is that? " donghyuck asks when he sees mark using a chapstick. mark pokes his tongue out and drags it across his lower lip after he finished applying the said chapstick as he forgot what flavor it is. donghyuck, like the madly in love fool he is, follows the offending tongue intensely. "i think it's watermelon. "

"what a mark thing to do. " donghyuck mumbles as he let out a small but fond smile.  


"hey mark, can i try it? "

"sure." mark hands him the chapstick but donghyuck bats it away. mark opens his mouth to protest because _that chapstick is his favorite_ when donghyuck leans in dangerously close. 

mark froze and watched donghyuck with wide, wary eyes. his words got stucked in his throat. mark quietly gulps down, afraid to ruin whatever this is. donghyuck's eyes immediately went down to watch his adam's apple bob up and down. 

"may i? " donghyuck whispers, his breath softly hitting mark's lips making it quiver. he glances up to see mark's glassy eyes. with a nod as a confirmation, donghyuck dives down and captures mark's soft lips with his slightly chapped ones. 

there's no fireworks like some of the books said. the world didn't stop spinning. it doesn't feel like finally finding the missing puzzle piece because it's been complete all along. donghyuck can only feel the familiar warmth and comfort that mark's presence gives him. it feels like home. it may not be grandiose as stated in some books but for them, it's enough. 

they pull away with matching dumb smiles on their faces, giggling quietly to themselves. mark reaches out and intertwines their fingers, squeezing donghyuck's hand once. 

donghyuck places his forefinger under mark's chin and his thumb on mark's lower lip. he slowly swipes his thumb across the lower lip, gently so he wouldn't accidentally hurt the other. 

"definitely tastes like watermelon. "

mark huffs out a laugh at that.

"i can't believe we're finally getting together just because of my watermelon flavored chapstick. " mark says before laying on donghyuck's bed like it's his own. donghyuck joins him not a second later, engulfing mark into one of his endless warm hugs. 

" let's just sleep, mark. i don't give a single flying fuck about that exam anyway. " donghyuck mumbles as he burrows his face into mark's hair, sniffing mark's signature watermelon shampoo smell. he can feel mark nodding his head and smiles when he snuggles up closer to him. 

"i love you, mark. " donghyuck sleepily whispers. he doesn't expect mark to say it back and he wouldn't force him to. after a few minutes of silence, donghyuck is slowly drifting off to dreamland when he feels mark moving away from his embrace. he stays still, curious on what mark would do. 

donghyuck shivers slightly when he registers mark's lips placing a soft kiss on his nose. he can't see it but he knows that mark is giving him a look full of love and fondness. donghyuck grins dopily at that and proceeds to pull mark closer, threading his fingers into his stupidly cute blonde hair. nose kisses will suffice for now. 

they both falls asleep in each other's arms comfortably. it was peaceful until a few hours later, donghyuck woke up to the feeling of mark breathing near his ear. the breathing slowly got closer until he can feel mark's lips lightly touching the shell of his ear. 

"you know, ketchup is technically a smoothie. "

"i love you and all but please, don't whisper these things in my ear at two in the morning. "

-

donghyuck was rudely woken up by a burning smell. he immediately stands up and bolts into the kitchen where he sees mark near the counter. 

"is something burning? " donghyuck asks, his sleep muddled brain is still not working properlyly. mark flinched at his voice, clearly didn't heard him rushing to the kitchen. he awkwardly leans on the counter _seductively_.

"just my desire for you. " mark even have the audacity to wink at him. donghyuck stares at him, giving him the most unimpressed look that he can muster. "mark, the toaster is on fire. "

"oh shit. " mark curses in english as he hastily picks up the burning toaster and dumps it into the sink full of water. donghyuck couldn't fathom why the sink is full of water as it's definitely not clogged yesterday. he just decided not to question it as he finally remembers why mark is banned from the kitchen.

"hyung, move away from there. i'll cook some pancakes for us. " donghyuck says before yawning cutely in mark's totally not biased opinion. 

"i'm really sorry, hyuckie. i didn't mean to toast your toaster, get it? okay, it's not the time to joke around. i'm sorry again, hyuckie. i just wanted to get you a toast but i—" mark didn't even bothered to complete his sentence. he looks at donghyuck with sad, wide eyes. guilt can be clearly seen in it. mark moves his attention to the sink, glaring at it as if it committed a crime. his lower lip jutting out adorably in donghyuck's totally not biased opinion too. "— _wait a second_ , did you just called me hyung? "

"what are you talking about? " donghyuck huffs and walks past mark to grab a pan and a pancake mix. he doesn't really have time to fool around because he literally only have an hour to get ready for the godforsaken exams. 

he might appear calm and collected in the outside but he's _this_ close on passing out from nervousness. he thoroughly regrets not studying last night. 

donghyuck's body moves automatically, he can even cook pancakes in his sleep. it's not like he's proud about it or anything but he is definitely proud about it. donghyuck hums a random tune as he flips the pancake to cook the other side. 

after a few minutes of cooking, he made mark grab two plates and fills it with three pancakes each. donghyuck puts an alarmingly amount of maple syrup on his and a little bit on mark because mark doesn't really like sweets that much. 

they proceed to eat with their usual comfortable silence over them. it's sickeningly domestic in donghyuck's opinion but he doesn't really have any complaints. it was all good and dandy until mark opens his mouth. 

"you know, ketchup is technically a smoothie. " donghyuck raises an eyebrow at that. "you whispered the same exact thing last night. "

"i did? "

donghyuck hums and just promptly went back on peacefully eating his pancakes that's overflowing with syrup. he suddenly slams his fork on the table causing mark to flinch so badly that his knees bumps into the table. he let out groans of pain while clutching his knees. 

"hey mark, the show that i like comes on tonight. do you want to watch it with me? " donghyuck asks while batting his eyelashes. 

"i'll see. i have to do porno for our english class and i don't know when it will end. " mark casually says and takes a sip of his coffee. it tastes weird but donghyuck made it for him so he will just suck it up. meanwhile, donghyuck is choking again. he couldn't believe his ears. 

"what? " donghyuck couldn't help but ask. his boyfriend is doing a porno? for english class? mark looks at him, confused. moments later, he finally realizes what he said and starts to blush furiously. 

"no! it's _promo_. like promotions, i _do not_ do pornos!" mark struggles to defend himself. he couldn't believe that he said that. "sorry, it was auto correct. "

"mark, we're having a verbal conversation—"

mark made a strangled noise before abruptly leaning forward and places a kiss on donghyuck's nose, effectively shutting him up. 

"if you ace those exams, i'll be sure to watch the show with you. " 

"you're on. "

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too lazy  
> (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
>   
> **the next part is the continuation of nose kisses!**
> 
> thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
